masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SSV Stalingrad
The SSV Stalingrad is a Systems Alliance frigate that has crossed over to the Citadel Alliance. It is a deep scout frigate designed after the SSV Normandy. It is optimized for solo reconaissance, however, it is also used for combat and is an excellent fighter interceptor. The Stalingrad was commisioned in 2198 and captained by Jin Cheng. It is piloted by Alice Kurvitz and holds a crew of 30 people. The frigate is named after the Battle of Stalingrad which began in 1942 and ended in 1943. Internal Layout The Stalingrad is built on three main decks: Command Deck The Command Deck contains the bridge in the bow, the airlock, the CIC containing the galaxy map, and the comm room towards the stern. The comm room also serves as a conference room for debriefing after missions, and allows private consultance with captains of other vessels. Like the Normandy, the Combat Information Center (CIC) of the Stalingrad is unusual. Alliance ships usually place commanding officers in the middle of the room, to facilitate communication with subordinates, but the CO's station in the Stalingrad's CIC is at the back. This is because the Stalingrad has a Turian design and their commanders prefer to look over their subordinates rather than be in the midst of them; the engineers wanted to observe how well it functioned within the human command structure. When necessary, the Stalingrad's officers can utilize unique suit radios to communicate with the ship's operators. Quarters The second deck, composed primarily of living quarters, may be reached by descending one of the two stairwells located on either side of the CIC. This is the location of Stalingrad's habitation deck containing the mess, crew sleeper pods, the captain's private cabin and office, and the medical room. Engineering and Storage An elevator located in the quarters can be used to descend to the engineering and storage sections of the Normandy. The ship's assault and scout vehicle is stored on this level. Opposite the garage, a door leads to the engineering section proper containing the Stalingrad's drive core. Technology Like many other frigates, Stalingrad was designed after the SSV Stalingrad and has many similarities with it's predecessor. It also has improvements over the SSV Normandy. The Stalingrad's IES (internal emission sink) stealth system is her most notable feature. For centuries, it was assumed that starship stealth was impossible. For the Normandy, the heat generated by routine shipboard operations is easily detectable against the absolute-zero background temperature of space. The same was thought about the Stalingrad until the discovery of Hydrophonium, a substance that can absorb and hide heat. For this reason, the outer hull of the Stalingrad was plated with the metal and painted jet black, extremely enhancing it's stealth abilities. The heat of the ship was now almost completely hidden and the Stalingrad's black hull against the dark blackness of space made it invisible to the eye. The stealth system is powered by a Tantalus Drive Core which is, proportionally, about twice the size of any other ship's core. The Tantalus drive generates mass concentrations that the Stalingrad "falls into", allowing it to move without the use of heat-emitting thrusters. The core not only makes the Stalingrad quiet and fast, but means it can run at FTL speeds for much longer before having to discharge the drive. Armament The Stalingrad has a very exceptional weapons system, especially for a frigate. This makes it a truly devistating ship. *Bombardment Cannon: The Bombardment Cannon is a weapon that fires high density Shock Shells. The weapon is most effective when used for air-to-surface bomb raids. The weapon uses a mass increase field to increase the mass of it's shells, increasing speed when falling to the surface. When making contact with the ground from a high altitude, the effectiveness of the weapon is increased. Once hitting it's target, the blast is enough to take out a city block. *Duel Beam Cutters: Beam Cutters use highly compressed beams of solar particles to slice through targets. This used on a ship in space is catastrophic. *GARDIAN: A defense system that protects against missiles. *Long-Range Rocket Propelled Torpedo: A torpedo with a powerful thruster system and Element Zero core, reducing it's mass and increasing it's speed. Advanced targetting systems allow for homing aswell as the ability to activate a mass increase field once it gets a few seconds away from it's target. Category:Ships